Season 1 Summary
Tribes ''' '''1st tribal Council Quickly Ray and Grant were shown as the biggest strategist on the tribe, Ray took control which Grant was fine with because he didn't want to be exposed as a threat but promised to take out Ray later, Ray put together a majority alliance with Grant, Taylor and TJ. Darnell blew the challenge and had an outburst and targeted TJ. Parker sided with Darnell as he liked Darnell but the alliance targeted Darnell as well as Burt for being weak and annoying 2nd tribal council ' On Red another majority alliance forms where Alan, John and Pellar bond well and decide to bring in Jeff so they can have numbers and target Paul because he is the weakest member, but Tide and Wes know they are out next if they don't do anything so based on Wes's dislike for John they try and sway Pellar to vote with them but at the end of the day the alliance stuck together and voted out Paul '''3rd tribal council ' First is Parker found an idol. Blue goes back to tribal council and the core alliance decides to target Parker because he is weak in challenges, but Burt realising he's next out tries to shake things up and target Ray because he is running the show, he brought in Parker and tried to pull in TJ and Taylor in and they were interested but Parker was so paranoid so unsure of Burt's plan and went and told Ray about what Burt was doing, Ray and Grant then asked Taylor if this is happening and he confirmed and they all targeted Burt, TJ still voted Ray which put him on the outside but the rest voted out Burt '4th tribal council ' The main red alliance gets worried about there own in Jeff because he is having troubles in the wilderness and he is super paranoid and Pellar John and Alan are worried about brining him into a merge, Wes and Tide stress this fact and decide to vote Jeff and Pellar agrees and votes Jeff, but John and Wes have an extreme dislike for eachother so John and Jeff votes Wes leaving Alan to decide to vote out Jeff or tie it up and he decides to vote out Jeff '''5th tribal council With the merge and coming in 5-5 both sides know that a ties looming and attempt to flip eachother, Alan and John try and flip Grant, Grant tells them he's with them but is lyeing, Wes on the other hand is fed up with his alliance and due to his strong dislike of John tells Ray he will flip if they vote John and Ray agrees, but T.J tries to turn things up and make himself the alpha male by telling everyone to vote pellar but they go with Ray's lead and John is voted out 5-4-1 6th tribal council ' Taylor forms a secret alliance with Pellar and Tide while Alan secretly joins Ray's alliance, Taylor doesn't want to target Pellar or Tide and Ray doens't want to target Alan so Taylor nudges Ray to vote out T.J. due to him being unpredictable Grant also realises Parker has an idol and should flush out so everyone put there votes on Parker and T.J in the revote Parker used the idol and T.J went home '''7th tribal council ' Grant thinks about finally flipping and taking out Ray soon as Taylor Tide and Pellar focus on Ray but decide to go after Wes because it would be easier to convince Alan, Grant and Parker to vote there but after all this the majority decided to take out Pellar '''8th tribal Grant decides to join Tide and Taylor as it's time to take out Ray but Ray wins immunity, meaning those 3 focus on taking out Wes, while Ray is still confident because he believes he has Wes Parker and Alan, but Alan here is the swing vote and he is unsure what to do because he's not sure if flipping then flipping back is great, but decides if he votes out Wes then he can overtake Ray and bring Ray to the end because not many people will vote him, Wes is voted out 9th tribal A huge argument insues first between Ray and Grant over Ray calling him a coward and then another huge argument happens between Alan and Ray over basic leadership of the alliance which has been brewing since last vote when Ray refused to vote Taylor and voted Grant, with Alan mad at Ray it seemed uncertain what Alan would do, the first vote was a tie but then Alan flipped and voted out Ray 10th tribal ''' With Alan and Parker down in numbers they begin to attempt to convince Grant to flip back to them now that Ray is gone his mission is accomplished, after Tide wins immunity they want Grant to vote Taylor because if they don't vote him now he may win next immunity and if he's in the final 3 he will probobly win, as the swing vote Grant votes out Taylor '''11th tribal council Tide Grant and Alan are all telling eachother different names of who to vote and unsure who's lyeing and who's telling the truth Tide sits down Grant and Alan and tells them that all this nonsense is uneeded and the only way for Alan and Grant to confirm they are in the final 3 is to just take out Parker because it's easy and he's underserving, Alan and Grant go the safe rout and take out Parker Final Tribal Coucnil Grant is praised for making moves to take out Wes Ray and Taylor but criticized for taking to long to do them and not playing the game as well as he could of early on, Tide is praised for his social game and underdog story but criticized for just being in the right place at the right time and not really playing the strategic game, while Alan is praised for always flipping at the correct time and keeping himself in the majority and causing a lot of big moves but criticized for disloyalty, Alan ends up winning 3-2-2